Who Knew
by GuardianSaint
Summary: When his mother said she was dating, he didn't know from the moment they met he would fall for the arrogant billonaire. Or that he would get fucked by said arrogant billionaire who is now his step-dad.


**Author's Note: Okay so first off, I know about my other stories that need to be updated. I'm currently working on something. Now for this, I really love this pairing and had to write another story for them. But this story, I'll stick to the show stories and such. Now here's Who Knew. **

Lance Dooley was a asshole. That Leo knows. His father met his mother when they were juniors in high school. They were high school sweet hearts and their homecoming king and queen. They got married after his mother finished college. But the part where Lance is a asshole is when Tasha got pregnant with him. His mother was still in school and had a small job. But his father ran out after his mother told him she was pregnant. So he grew up only knowing the love of his mother and grandmother. Growing up without a father was tendous. His old school, Burbank Elementary use to call him 'Leo Doody'. Life was hell, especially when he had to go to high school. He thought things were never going to change. But boy was he wrong. He remembers meeting Donald Davenport for the first time. There was completely no words to describe how he felt. Leo never felt more confused in his life. After the wedding he felt even more confused. These feelings is what he normally felt towards a girl. Besides Donald was a arrogant-billionaire, that was married to his mother. That technically made him him his father, but he didn't see him as a father-figure. No matter how he tried. So somewhere deep in his head he got the idea that Davenport would notice him if he went on missions.

Leo never meant to break a lot of things. He was just trying to impress Big D. A nickname that he, and only he has a right to call Davenport. If the saying, 'If looks could kill' was true, than the lab rats and Spin would of been dead a long time ago. He thought he could get some advice on impressing a crush. Thinking that he could use his new found information on Donald. But that backfired, he thought Leo was speaking about a girl. So Leo picked Janelle as the crush he was so pose to be liking. While riding in Donald's helicopter with Janelle, he wanted Davenport to be the one next to him. These feelings was taking up most of everything in his head. Donald is all he thinks about. When Douglas kidnapped him, he was determine to get him back. Now two years later, Douglas is redeemed and nothing has changed. Besides the fact that he now has bionics, thanks to Krane and his goon for crushing his arm. They defeated Krane and started a bionic academy. He was upest about being a student, considering that he mentored the mentors. But now he could really impress Big D. It's been two days since the defeat of Sebastian, and his rebellion. He never trusted that guy, he reminded him of Marcus. Leo was currently sitting on the couch in his siblings' room. When a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and squeal. A familiar female laugh caused him to look and see Bree.

"Penny for your thoughts, little brother."

Leo rolled his brown eyes before standing with a stretch. "What do you want? I'm not babysitting, just so you, Adam and Chase know."

Bree rolled her own eyes before walking towards the door. "Adam, Chase and I are taking a field trip. But Mr. Davenport wants to see you."

While Leo pondered what Big D wanted, Bree super-speeded out of the room. Leo closed the door before walking down the hall to the training area. When he made that left turn he stopped right in his tracks. Donald was dancing to some low volume alternative rock song. He was moving his whole body and he couldn't take his eyes off the man. That was until the music stopped and he heard his name being shouted, like he was deaf.

"Leo!"

The sixteen year old shook his head before looking to see Donald looking at him as he leaned against a nearby table with his arms crossed. "What?"

There was something in the billionaire's brown eyes. "We need to talk."

Leo didn't even register what he said. He couldn't get the thought about his step father kissing him. After being shook by the shoulders, he thrown into reality. "What was it that you wanted?"

Donald frowned before sitting in a chair. His legs spread, something that's a habit he has been doing since he young. Leo gulped as he could see the imprint of his cock. Which didn't look small either, no wonder he likes to be called Big D. Donald noticed Leo was looking down and followed his gaze. His step son was staring at his junk. That he just realized made a noticeable tent in his jeans. The thought of Leo looking down there, made his cock twitch. Since his jeans were quite tight, there's no doubt that Leo didn't see. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a small moan.

Donald took a deep breath before looking up as he bit his bottom lip. "See something you like?"

Leo blushed before looking away. Donald got and walked over to the teen and grabbed him by the waist. "Leo, are you attracted to me?"

Leo was doomed. There was no lie that could get him out of this. There is but by time he think of a good one, Davenport would of known for sure that he was lying. So instead he stepped on his tippy-toes and pressed his lips against Davenport's. Donald's lips were soft and firm against his own. When he was about to back away, he got his breath tooken when Donald grabbed his head and kissed him back. This kiss was more heated and a full-blown make out.

Davenport pulls away after a minute when he realized he was kissing back. But as he was shocked, he couldn't deny the fact the kiss didn't feel good. But the question is is what made his step son kiss him? Mostly why did he kiss back? He touched his lips, his brown eyes locked on Leo's. "Leo..."

The sixteen year old nervously looked up. He knew that Davenport didn't realize what he was doing and now probably hate him now. He's disgusted.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

Leo bit his bottom lip. It's now or really be humiliated later. He already made a mess of things already, he might as well come clean. "I-I like you, Big D. A lot."

Davenport nods before taking his waist again and pulled him back against his step son against his body. "Uh-huh. Leo, do you have dream about me?"

Leo slowly nods his head as he feels the heat rush to his face. "Dirty dreams."

"Dirty dreams?" Donald bends to graze his lips against Leo's ear. "Care to show me?"

Leo couldn't believe his luck. Davenport wants to know what he dreams about. Well, he won't keep him waiting. He reached up on his tippy toes once again and brushed his lips against the older man. Donald moaned breathlessly before grabbing Leo's ass as he deepen the kiss.

Donald after two minutes, broke apart and leaned his head against his step son. "You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you."

Leo grinned before grabbing Donald's dick, causing the billionaire to moan. Donald closed his eyes before grinding against Leo's hand. The bionic teen smirked before unzipping Davenport's jeans. He fell to his knees before pulling his step father's dick out and into his waiting hot mouth.

"Ooooh god..."

He couldn't even finish his thoughts. Leo had took his whole length in his mouth and halfway down his throat. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as Leo began to bob his head up and down. Leo smiled at the moans and groans leaving Davenport's slightly ajar mouth. He picked up the pace before running his tongue down the underline before thrusting it into the slit. Causing Donald to buck his hips against his step son's face.

"Fuck Leo! Nnnff..."

Donald could feel his climax rising. It's been a long time since he gotten a real good blow job. Since he married Tasha, that sexual activity went out the window. She hasn't and will not do that. He couldn't be mad but now, he doesn't have to worry about pent up frustrations. With a throaty growl he grabbed Leo's head and began to thrust his rather large dick in and out of the teen's mouth and throat.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, mmmmmhhhhh. Shiiiiit..."

With a hard thrust, Davenport shoot a load deep into Leo's throat. Leo pulled back before savoring the salty taste of the hot cum before swallowing. Donald couldn't take it anymore and had to fuck Leo and now. He growled before standing Leo up and bend him over the table. He roamed his hands around Leo's ass before yanking down his academy pants. To see he was going commando.

"Such a naughty boy..."

Davenport sucked on his fingers before slowly thrusting a figure in step son's ass. Leo couldn't form a suitable sentence. Davenport was scissoring his fingers and hitting his prostate.

"Ooooohhhhhhh Jesus! This...mmmmmhhhhh...is better than...uhhhhh...jerking off..."

Donald grinned before reaching his other hand around teen and began to jerk his impressive cock. "Tell me...Leo the terminator...what do you think about when you jerked off?"

Leo moaned before closing his eyes as he thrust his hips back, meeting Davenport's fingers. "mmmmm...yoooou..."

Davenport rubs his still slick dick and put it at the teen's entrance. "Are you sure, Leo? There's no stopping once we began."

Leo knew this. He was ready for whatever the outcome might leads. He wanted this, since the moment his mother introduced them. "This is all I wanted since we met..."

Donald was tooken back. Leo has been harboring feelings for him since the time they first met. Back then he and Tasha had been on their seventh date. He knew that Tasha was the one for him. Even though she had a kid already. He remembers meeting Leo that night. The kid reminds him of himself back when he was _**younger**_. Donald grunted before slowly thrusting into Leo's ass. Leo closed his eyes and grips the edge of the table as he moans softly from the pain before his eyes snapped open from the intense pleasure. The billionaire groans from the tightness around his dick as he thrust in and out.

Leo whimpers as Donald hits his prostate. "Ooooh shit, Big D..." he moans loudly. "You're so big..."

Davenport grabs Leo's hips as he changes his angle and thrusts deeper and faster into his step son's ass. He groaned before moaning in the teen's ear. "You love to be fucked by my big dick? Don't you?"

The dirty talk from Davenport sent Leo over the edge. "Oh my God!"

Donald moans as he started thrusting like a jack-rabbit, before wrapping his hand around Leo's dick and started pumping.

"Fuck Big D!" Leo yells breathlessly.

"Oh God...Leo!" Donald whimpers as he fills the teen's hole with his hot load before slumping against his back.

Leo cums into Donald's hand and onto his own stomach. Davenport takes a deep breath before turning his bionic step son over and crashing his mouth against Leo's swollen lips. With a heavy sigh he stood back before helping Leo stand.

"You should take a shower. Adam, Bree and Chase will be back shortly."

Leo totally forgotten about his bionic siblings. That they took a field trip with a few students. They surely be back soon. He nodded, unable to say anything. His throat was sore and his ass...don't get him started on his ass. A hot shower was well needed. He turned to head to the room he shares with the mentors to limp away. Donald watched him limp before closing his eyes. He really fucked him, the sound of the hydra-loop returning made him snap out of his thoughts and fix his clothes before smiling as he greeted Adam, Bree and Chase and the returning students.


End file.
